


I'm So Sorry Little One

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hospitalization, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt Bumblebee, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm going to go and snuggle with my boyfriend, Medical Comma, Medical Procedures, Optimus Is Bee's Dad, Other, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Forgive me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Tears, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Bumblebee wakes up in the Autobot infirmary with Optimus sitting next to him looking disheveled and drained.Bumblebee doesn't understand what's going on and why he can't speak
Relationships: Arcee & Bulkhead (Transformers), Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee & Optimus Prime, Arcee & Ratchet (Transformers), Arcee/Optimus Prime, Autobots & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead & Optimus Prime, Bulkhead & Ratchet, Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Ratchet (Transformers), Ironhide & Optimus Prime, Jazzz & Optimus Prime
Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I'm So Sorry Little One

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be apart of another story but it was too long and too good not to make it a story of its own. I am really sorry that it's so dark and I hope you all can forgive me.
> 
> I wrote this and the other story back to back so now I am really tired and I am going to go and cuddle with my boyfriend.
> 
> Again I am so sorry that this is so dark and so angst-driven. I promise my next for stories will be fluff.
> 
> Sorry for rambling!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Bumblebee gasped as he sat up in a panic; sweat causing the white t-shirt he wore to stick to his sickly pale skin as he tried to control his breathing.

“Easy Bumblebee, easy,” A stern but gentle voice spoke to him as a hand started to rub circles into his back trying to get him to calm down.

It took Bumblebee minutes to finally get his breathing under control and when he finally did he felt the cold metal of a steel straw touch his lips. The moment he figured out what it was he started to take greedy gulps of the water that had been given to him. He felt like he hadn’t drunk anything in days and he couldn’t help but let out a small whine as the straw was gently pulled away from him.

“You can’t drink that fast Bumblebee you’ll make yourself sick,” The stern voice told him the same gentleness as before lacing every word as the hand returned to his back though this time it was just a steady pressure. 

Bumblebee turned his head to see who was beside him and was slightly surprised to see none other than his leader Optimus Prime. The Prime was sitting in a foldable metal chair that looked far to small for him and couldn't be even the slightest bit possible. Bee noticed the dark bags under his eyes and how disheveled he looked not to mention Optimus looked older than he usually did. Of course, Bee knew that his leader was far older than he looked but it was a shock to see him actually look like so.

Bumblebee had never seen Optimus like this before and he was sure a handle full of other people had; such as Ratchet, Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide, and Bulkhead just to name a few. Now it seemed Bumblebee himself was added to that list but he didn't understand why.

As he looked at the man that had taken care of him over the years he opened his mouth to speak only for a wave of pain to run through his throat causing him to let out a slight scream as he jerked back to try and get away from whatever was causing the pain.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said quickly and what seemed to be an almost panicked voice but Bumblebee knew that that couldn't be right; Optimus never panicked it must be his ears playing tricks on him. "Bumblebee, breathe," His leader ordered softly moving closer to the young Scout.

Bumblebee tried to do as he was told taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down as tears of pain rolled down his face. Bee didn't understand what was going on, he couldn't understand why it hurt when he tried to speak, and he couldn't understand why no sound was leaving him even as he winced.

"Bumblebee, I need you to listen to me," Optimus said once Bee had finally calmed down his hand still placed on Bee's back; Bee nodded his head as he looked at the man he had raised him noticing for the first time that there seemed to be tears and a pained look in his eyes. "There was an incident," He said his voice filled with worry as he tried to find the proper way to explain to the young Scout what had happened to him.

That was easier said than done though because how does one tell someone who was still technically a child in their home dimensions standards that the one that was meant to protect him was unable to do so. Luckily Megatron had failed at killing Bumblebee but he had done a serious amount of damage to the Autobot Scout, damage that not even Ratchet could repair much to the medics despair. 

"We..." Optimus started but trailed off as he himself got slightly choked up as he stared at the Scout he had raised from such a young age. "We were in a battle," He started once more as he looked at Bee's big blue eyes. "And something happened to you," He explained as Bee's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Bumblebee,... Megatron he... he hurt you very badly," Optimus kept going trying not to make it sound like he was talking to Bee like a child but the Prime had no clue what else to do since there was no other way he could say any of this at the moment.

Optimus wanted to be sick staring at the young Scout who was searching his face for some kind of answers but before Optimus could keep going he watched as Bee's eyes suddenly got wide and Optimus knew Bumblebee had remembered what had happened.  
  
Bee felt sick as he thought back to the battle they had all been in, how Megatron had grabbed him trying to force him to beg for mercy and when he wouldn't Megatron had thrown him to the ground knocking the wind from the young Scout and before he could get back up he had pressed his boot to his back keeping him on the ground. Before Bee could even think of what to do or make a move to escape from Megatron's clawed grasp his head was yanked back by his messy blonde hair and a horrible pain started at his throat and filled his body. The pain had been so horrible that it had caused the young scout to pass out only seconds after being dropped back to the ground.

Bee's eyes filled with tears that started to slip down his face as his hands instantly shot up to touch his throat and there he felt them.

Bandages, thick white bandages wrapped all the way around his neck but even through them, he could feel the rough and thick stitches that had been placed along his neck.

"You've been in a medically induced coma," Optimus told him as he leaned a little closer to look at the Scout who still had his hands on his throat. "Ratchet thought it was for the best so your body could heal and rest," He explained though he knew nothing he was saying would make anything better.

For a moment all was silent as Bee traced his fingers over the bandages that were wrapped tightly over his skin.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said gaining the wide-eyed Scout's attention once more as he heard his name. "There is something else," He started swallowing thickly as he tried to keep his composure about him. "We... We don't know if you'll ever be able to speak again," He said through gritted teeth knowing that there was no way to sugar-coating what he had just said and what had been done.

Bee felt numb after hearing those words his world became cold and he didn't know why he knew he was lucky others had lost a lot worse but that didn't stop the tears from starting once more after he finally registered what Optimus had said.

Before he knew what was happening Bee found himself wrapped tightly in Optimus' arms much like he had been when he was a sparkling and had a nightmare. Bee didn't pull away as he buried his face in Optimus' shirt as he silently sobbed gripping tightly to the man.

"I'm sorry little one," Optimus whispered as tears of his own started to slip down his face. "I am so sorry," He said gripping tighter to Bumblebee as the young Scout cried himself to sleep in Prime's arms.

It took a long time for Bumblebee to heal both physically, emotionally, and mentally; when he had completely healed he began to wear a mask one that covered his mouth and neck keeping them both hidden from view.

He was never the same and they all knew why because even though he was still sweet and caring as he had always been Bumblebee's family knew that whatever innocents Bee had left had vanished alongside his voice.


End file.
